metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Зебес
Это статья о планете, на которой происходит действие игр серии Metroid. Для информации об одной из арен игры Super Smash Bros. см. Планета Зебес. - планета, вращавшаяся вокруг звезды FS-176, на которой находились Космические Пираты и Mother Brain. На планете Зебес происходили события оригинальной игры ''Metroid, ее римейка Metroid: Zero Mission, а также Super Metroid. Согласно данным из Metroid Prime, масса Зебеса составляет 4,8 триллиона тератонн и он входит в систему звезды FS-176. На Зебесе выросла знаменитая охотница за головами Самус Аран, которую привезли туда Чозо, подобравшие ее в разрушенной Космическими Пиратами земной колонии на планете K-2L. Свойства thumb|250px|[[Боевой корабль Самус Аран|Боевой корабль Самус Аран приближается к Зебесу в Super Metroid.]] Под поверхностью Зебеса расположена обширная сеть подземных пещер и лабиринтов, ведущих в глубь планеты. Эта глубокая пещерная область называется Бринстаром и в ней обитают более 60% всех живых обитателей планеты. Бринстар порос густым лесом, однако тамошняя растительность вряд ли способна к . Возможно, для ее жизнедеятельности необходима только вода, либо большинство растений являются . Не исключено также, что растительность Бринстара способна к . Другой странностью планеты является существование огромных запасов воды, располженных прямо под ее поверхностью. Царство воды, названное Маридией, содержит в себе целый океан, залитый в подземные пещеры и туннели, по которым вода разливается во всех направлениях, проделывая себе дорогу в камне и создавая огромные и опасные водные лабиринты. В некоторых местах почва настолько пропиталась водой, что стала заболоченной. В этих местах образовались области зыбучих песков, под которым располжены глубокие ловушки, уводящие в глубинные пещеры планеты. Область, представляющая собой поверхность коры Зебеса, называется Кратерией. Это мрачная скалистая местность, постоянно поливаемая кислотным дождем, убившим все живые суещства, которые не смогли к нему приспособиться (за исключением Самус Аран). В одном из водоемов Кратерии лежат останки Разрушенного Корабля, совершившего давным-давно здесь аварийную посадку. По некоторым данным, на нем сюда прибыли первые представители цивилизации Чозо.http://www.metroid-database.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=4870 Поселившись на планете, Чозо построили Планетарный щит, защищавший их от атак из космоса. Однако позже Космическим Пиратам удалось отключить его с помощью микроскопической . Луны В ранних выпусках серии комиксов Captain N: The Game Master Самус иногда восклицает "Великие Луны Зебеса!". В [[Metroid (манга 2002 года)|манге Metroid]] показано, что у Зебеса есть две луны, одна выглядит очень большой с поверхности планеты, вторая - гораздо меньше. Обе луны также показаны в виде голограмм в Обсерватории в игре Metroid Prime. Большая луна вращается по часовой стрелке, а плоскость ее эклиптики горизонтальна; в то же время малая луна вращается в противоположном направлении и строго синхронизирована с приливными фазами Зебеса. Из-за своего небольшого размера вращение ее голографического изображения незаметно. Что случилось с обеими лунами Зебеса после разрушения самой планеты, неизвестно. Возможно, он не были уничтожены вместе со своей планетой-хозяином и продолжают вращаться вокруг главного солнца своей системы, FS-176, вместе с обломками Зебеса. Локации thumb|right|Geological cross-section. *'Crateria' — The surface area of Zebes that Samus' Gunship first landed on in Metroid: Zero Mission and later in Super Metroid. It was constantly deluged by heavy acid rains. In Super, the ruins of the original Tourian were 'integrated' as a part of this area. :*'Wrecked Ship' — An ancient, flooded ship that crashed into Crateria long ago, now infested with ghosts. Segments of it are found in Chozodia. The area was home to Phantoon, one of the Space Pirate leaders in Super Metroid. *'Brinstar' — Includes two main sections: a lush underground jungle and a network of caverns primarily composed of dry rock. Home to the Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid minibosses King Worm and Spore Spawn, respectively. :*'Kraid's Lair' — A moist subsection of Brinstar that teemed with flora and small animal life. It contained a unique zip line system in Zero Mission. As the name implies, this was the habitat of Kraid, a veteran Space Pirate leader and one of their main Enforcers. *'Norfair' — The fiery underground caves of Zebes. The Fire-Sea of Norfair boasted incredibly high temperatures, requiring Samus to obtain the Varia Suit before exploring portions of it. Home to the Super Metroid miniboss Crocomire and the Zero Mission miniboss Kiru Giru. :*'Ridley's Lair' — An area of Zebes that was even deeper than Norfair. Ridley's Lair was completely artificial as it was included Chozo Ruins and possibly Space Pirate technology. This area is arguably the same as the Lower Norfair area from Super Metroid, which also served as the base for Ridley, the most infamous of the Space Pirate leaders and one of the two main Enforcers. The Gold Torizo miniboss also resided in Lower Norfair. In Super Metroid, Samus needed the Gravity Suit to explore the area safely. thumb|Mercator projection map. *'Maridia' — The flooded caves of Zebes. This area was composed of underground oceans teeming with aquatic bioforms and some Space Pirate structures and laboratories. It was in these sunken labs that Samus found the results of failed attempts at cloning Metroids by Space Pirates. One of the Space Pirate leaders, Draygon, also lurked in this area in Super Metroid. Maridia also featured Botwoon, a serpent-like miniboss. *'Chozodia' — A series of ancient Chozo ruins situated in or near Crateria, the surface of Planet Zebes. Though Space Pirates secured portions of these ruins due to their proximity to the Space Pirate Mother Ship, there were still parts of Chozodia that remained largely unexplored—until Samus stumbled across them while fleeing from the pirates. The walls of the silent corridors were covered with Chozo heiroglyphs, and the newly installed Pirate Alarm Systems stood ready to detect any intruders. It is in this area of Zebes that Samus passed the Ruins Test, earning herself the "legendary" Power Suit as a result. Certain segments of the Wrecked Ship are located here. :*'Space Pirate Mother Ship' — The Space Pirates' mobile base during the events of Metroid: Zero Mission. Presided over by the Ridley Robot in the absence of Ridley himself, this ship was equipped with state-of-the-art security systems and swarmed with Space Pirates, making it a dangerous place for Samus. It became all the more dangerous when Samus was forced to infiltrate the ship without the aid of her famous Power Suit. The ship was completely destroyed at the end of Metroid: Zero Mission. *'Tourian' — The main Space Pirate headquarters on Zebes. Entirely mechanical, Tourian was the location of the Metroid labs and the place from which Mother Brain, the leader of the Space Pirates on Zebes, commanded her forces. Samus has twice destroyed this area. The first Tourian was built unusually close to the surface; when it was destroyed, another Tourian was rebuilt much further into the depths of the planet, some parts reaching as deep as Norfair and perhaps even farther down. The original's ruins were 'integrated' as a part of Crateria in Super Metroid. История right|thumb|[[Captain N: The Game Master]] Originally a Chozo colony, Zebes (or the Chozo research/tech scattered across it) had been desired by the Space Pirates for some time. The Space Pirates tried to invade it on the founding of the Galactic Federation, but were unsuccessful. It was after this that the Chozo inhabitants took the orphaned Samus Aran under their wing; also, breakthroughs in the design of the Metroids were made by Gray Voice and the organic computer Mother Brain at this time. After Samus became a Federation Police Force officer, the Space Pirates returned with the Space Pirate Flagship, Mother Brain betrayed the Chozo, and the Chozo colony was entirely evacuated and/or wiped out. For the next few years the Space Pirates secretly used Zebes as their primary base of action, and, under the guidance of Mother Brain, became a more effective and deadly force, conducting unthinkable experiments to weaponize the Chozo-made parasitic life-form: Metroid. The Galactic Federation sent Samus back to Zebes to destroy the threat of Metroids and Mother Brain. Samus succeeded in neutralizing both the Metroids and Mother Brain, and she destroyed the Space Pirate Mother Ship, seemingly ending the Space Pirate presence on Zebes. For the next few years the planet's only inhabitants were the roughly 200 archaeologists and researchers sent there to study the many Chozo ruins on the planet's surface and in the subterranean tunnels. Eventually the Space Pirates returned to Zebes, regained their previous strength, and rebuilt Mother Brain. Inhabitants Zebes had a wide variety of inhabitants, the most well known being the Chozo, the Space Pirates, the Metroids, and even Samus Aran for a time in her youth. thumb|right|500px|''[[Super Metroid'' commercial.]] *Alcoon *Atomic *Badger Glove *Beetom *Bio-Barrier *Bomb Parasite *Botwoon *Boyon *Bull *Cacatac *Choot *Crocomire *Dachora *Dessgeega *Dragon *Draygon *Etecoon *Evir *Fire Flea *Flesh-Eating Bacteria (carried to the planet with Zoomers) *Fune *Gadora *Gamet *Geega *Geemer *Geruta *Holtz *Imago *Ion-Faeria *Kago *Ki-Hunter *King Worm *Kiru Giru *Kraid *Kzan *Magdollite *Mella *Mellow *Menu *Metaree *Microbes inhabiting Lava *Mochtroid *Mother Brain *Mua *Multiviola *Nahime *Nova *Oum *Owtch *Phantoon *Polyp *Powamp *Puyo *Reo *Ridley *Ridley Robot *Ring Beam Unit *Rinka *Ripper *Ripper II *Samus Eater *Sbug *Sciser *Shaktool *Skree *Skultera *Spore Spawn *Squeept *Tangle Vine *Tatori *Tatori, Jr. *Tripper *Viola *Waver *Winged Ripper *Work Robot *X-45G *X-78Q *Yapping Maw *Yard *Zebes Bio-Barrier *Zeela *Zoa *Zoomer *ULF 37 Destruction thumb|250px|Destruction of Zebes depicted in the [[Brinstar (Adventure Mode)|Adventure Mode of Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] After Samus defeated Mother Brain for the second time on Zebes in Super Metroid, yet another self-destruct sequence was activated. However, unlike the first, which destroyed the first Tourian, the second engulfed the entire planet: As Samus escaped in her ship, the planet ignited with a blinding flash and a tremendous explosion. Zebes, the former home of the Chozo and Samus herself, was lost forever. thumb|150px|left Официальные данные Данные сканирования из Metroid Prime thumb|right|''[[Super Metroid'' concept art.]] "Planet Zebes Mass: 4.8 trillion teratons. Profile: Planet's crust is primarily Urthic ore, making it ideal for subterranean construction. A class XIX planet, Zebes is inhospitable to most bioforms. The world was considered unremarkable until it became a base for Space Pirate forces." Сайт Metroid Prime "object type: Planet mass: 4.8 trillion teratons dimensions: 11,700 km diameter sentient inhabitants: 200, mostly researchers composition: Urthic Ore" "Zebes is a Class 5B planet with an Urthic ore crust ideal for subterranean construction. Though many zones on Zebes are seemingly inhospitible to life, extremely tough organisms have evolved on this planet that can thrive in conditions that would kill ordinary terrestrial creatures. Planet Zebes is as rich in history as it is in Urthic ore. It is well known across the Galactic Federation as the site of bounty hunter Samus Aran's heroic stand against Space Pirate rogues. In the deeps sic below Zebes, the Space Pirates were conducting unthinkable experments with parasitic lifeforms known as Metroids. If harnessed as a biological weapon, the Metroids could have quickly neutralized large armies and forced entire solar systems to accept Space Pirate rule. Working for the Galactic Federation, Samus cut a swath through the Space Pirates' ranks, destroying everything in her path, including the Metroid threat. Planet Zebes is also a popular destination for archeologists studying the enigmatic Chozo, a wise race of birdlike humanoids that prized peace over all other things. They built many civilizations on planets across the universe, including Zebes. Chozo ruins are a common sight on the planet's surface and in subterranean tunnels. Space Pirate attack is the most widely accepted explanation for the Chozo's disappearance from Zebes." Интересные факты *The Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet stated the Pirate Homeworld was one of many Space Pirate homeworlds; Zebes could very well be one of these in the sense that both planets were headquarters with immeasurable importance to the Space Pirate forces. In fact, Zebes was regarded as the homeworld of the marauding race for some time. *A girl in Custom Robo for the Nintendo GameCube, when guessing what the "Z" in "Z Syndicate" stands for, guesses Zebes, among other words which also include various Nintendo references. *Zebes has occasionally been mistranslated as "Zebeth" (such as in the original Metroid), due to the fact that "s" and "th" make the same noise in Japanese pronunciation, though it has been confirmed that the planet's official name is Zebes. *According to chapter 2 of the Metroid Manga, Zebes is the second planet from its sun, FS-176. In Metroid Prime, the planetary orbits are very irregular and Zebes is shown to only (possibly) occupy the second closest position rarely. Whether Samus was referring to that specific time-frame or if events between then and Prime (such as the Pirate attack that involved using a black hole to break through the Zebesian Chozo's defenses) caused alteration in the revolution is unknown. *According to Mother Brain in the Metroid Manga, Humans can only naturally survive in Brinstar and Crateria, probably due to the fact that the rest of Zebes is more like Venus than Earth. *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the destruction of Zebes is paralleled by the destruction of the Dark Sphere, which cracks and explodes. *Zebes is the third of four planets to be destroyed by Samus, even if not by her intention, the others being Dark Aether, Phaaze, and SR388 (in that order). *It is commonly stated in media taking place before Super Metroid that Samus destroyed Zebes in her original Zero Mission. Examples of this can be seen in a log about SPC M. Angseth in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, in the Metroid Prime Comic and in the Pirate Data entry "Fall of Zebes". It is likely referring to the Space Pirate base(s) there, with some foreshadowing. *In Metroid: Other M, Samus remarks that the Bottle Ship had been turned into a nightmare replica of Zebes. However, she can be considered incorrect as the Bottle Ship has several notable differences from Zebes. First off, some of the creatures on the Bottle Ship are never seen on Zebes, such as Griptians. Secondly, the Bottle Ship does not contain climates based on Maridia or Crateria, but does contain a cold climate, something Zebes lacked, at least in portions shown in-game. **Of course, Samus was referring to "those creatures, crafted into killers, running free." Taken literally, one may misunderstand what Samus meant. *The official pronounciation of the planet's name is "Zeh-bess". However, it is sometimes mistakenly pronounced as "ZEEBz" or "Zee-bees". *Zebes' explosion is strikingly similar to a Gamma-ray burst. *While Zebes' diameter is similar to Earth's, its mass is 4.8 trillion teratons, or 4.8 trillion trillion tons. This is equivalent to 4.8 septillion tons, whereas Earth's mass is 5.9 sextillion tons. This makes Zebes' acceleration due to gravity of 9,360 m/s² approximately 960 times greater than Earth's of 9.807 m/s². This would make Samus, who has a mass of 90 kg without her Power Suit, weigh 189,379 pounds, which would certainly be lethal. This likely means that the given mass for Zebes was flubbed, as giving Zebes a mass of 4.8 sextillion tons (on the same order as Earth) yields a gravitational acceleration of 9.36 m/s², a much more reasonable figure. Внешние ссылки Complete Map of Zebes from Metroid: http://www.metroid.retropixel.net/metroid/metroid_map.jpg Complete Map of Zebes from Super Metroid: * http://www.metroid.retropixel.net/metroid3/metroid3_map.gif Complete Map of Zebes from Metroid: Zero Mission: http://metroid.retropixel.net/metroidzm/metroidzm_map.jpg Галерея Файл:Mptzebes.png|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Файл:Mptzebes2.png|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Файл:Zebes closeup.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Файл:ExplodingZebes.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Файл:Zebes_MOM.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Файл:Link.png|The earliest known depiction of Zebes in the 1986 Metroid Manga. Файл:Zebes_manga.png|''Metroid Manga'' Ссылки en:Zebes Категория:Планеты Категория:Система FS-176